


Cinnamon

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, blackout - Freeform, scented candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: Old Christmas fluff fic I found and decided to post here, because why not. I don't really write anymore anyway.Warning for swearing and bad writing





	Cinnamon

It was a muggy, Florida Christmas Eve. Sixty degrees and people were panicking over it being too cold. But it didn’t bother Matthew. He secretly loved when it got cold, because it was only a few days a year he got to wear his only sweater. It was a gift from his grandmother, from when he was 20 or so. Its once vibrant red had faded over the years, and it was full of holes, but he loved it with his whole heart.

 

Inside, Matt danced around the kitchen in this very sweater. Quiet, content humming filled the air as he was “baking” or, as Dom liked to call it, “controlled burning” a batch of brownies. Matt stood by the counter, concentrated more on shaking his bum to an invisible beat than mixing a rather lumpy looking bowl of batter. 

 

“Matt! Do you know where my socks are?”

 

“Your wanksocks?” Matt snickered. “That’s fucking gross, Dom.” 

 

A blond head poked into the kitchen. “You’re a right tit, you know.” 

 

Dominic narrowed his eyes as he caught Matt licking raw batter off the spoon. 

 

“Why do you need socks anyhow? You own nothing but flip flops.”

 

“My feet are fucking freezing!”

 

Matt failed to suppress a giggle with a mouthful of raw brownie. 

 

“‘Cause you own nothing but flip flops,” Matt teased, lips rimmed with chocolate goodness. He swallowed before continuing. “Dom, I knew you’re slow in the head, but speed up the thought process a bit!”

 

“You’re a cunt.”

 

“Resorting to name calling in lack of proper prose? Oh honey, I know you can use your big boy brain.”

 

Dom let out a frustrated grunt as he disappeared back to his search for socks. 

 

With a victorious grin, Matthew put down the spoon and calmly followed Dom into the living room. He stopped in the middle of the room and stood with arms akimbo just as his petty boyfriend walked out.

 

“Dom, this is pathetic. Come in here.”

 

A middle finger popped into the room. “Fuck off.” 

 

He flopped onto the couch. There was a lump in the cushion next to him, shaped like Dom’s ass. He’d know that assprint anywhere. Matt chuckled. Assprint.

 

A couple minutes later, a curious Dom peeked his head back into the living room. Seeing Matt on the couch, he walked over and sat himself next to him.

 

Matt reached behind the couch and pulled out a red gift box, complete with a glittery bow. “Since it’s Christmas Eve and all, I’ll let you have a gift ear-”.

 

Wordlessly, Dom whipped the gift out of Matt’s hands, shaking it up and down roughly before tearing into the wrapping. Matt watched in faux horror as he tore at the bow with his teeth. I am dating a dumbass, Matt thought to himself. Finally, Dom managed to get the bow off without losing a tooth. He threw away the top and looked inside at the contents. 

 

“Candles?” Dom said in a let-down tone. “Cinnamon?! Am I really that gay?”

 

Matt rubbed his disappointed boyfriend’s shoulders. “Dom, it’s Christmas Eve. You save the good presents for Christmas morning.” But his words didn’t reassure a grumpy Dominic.

 

Before Matt could open his mouth again, a loud crack sounded throughout the house.

 

Both men visibly jumped at the sound, Matt letting out a quiet “shit!”. Power’s out, damnit, Dom thought. 

 

“Good thing for the candles, eh?” Matt nudged Dom as he took the candles out of his boyfriends hands and got up for a quick search for a lighter. 

 

Frustrated from the turn of events, Dom threw his head back on the couch. No power meant no heating. I’m going to fucking freeze to death. 

 

Matthew returned with lighters and candles, and proceeded to place the candles, filling the room with low light. His features became soft with the new lighting, yet also Dominic found something mischievous in his eyes, more so than the usual. 

 

“I’m cold as shit,” Dom thought out loud.

 

He held a hand out to Dominic and pulled him off the couch. Placing his hands around Dom’s hips, Matt pulled him into an impromptu embrace. He let out a sigh as the blond’s arms wrapped around him. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to hug the warmth into you.” Matt finally whispered. A few moments later he continued. “I read that the scent of cinnamon increases blood flow to, you know, your dick and shit.” Matt mumbled ever so elegantly. 

 

Dom smirked before quietly answering back. The lack of light made it all more intimate, as if they could whisper to each other like the only people in existence. 

 

“How romantic, watching out for my ‘dick and shit’,” Dom answered playfully. 

 

“My civic duty as your boyfriend, Matthew ‘Protector of Dom’s Dick and Shit’ Bellamy”, he giggled out. 

 

“Mhm.” Dom let out a content sigh. “I can feel your voice, deep in your ribs.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s sexy as fuck, Matt,” he admitted. 

 

Matthew let out a proper laugh. “Now that’s the cinnamon talking.”


End file.
